Mode
wip abstrxcted's new oc yeet Mode belongs to me, please do not use her without abtsrxcted's permission! Description "you're telling me, this piece of garbage is going to be part of you newest collection? i mean look at it! are you blind?! - mode Mode is quite a spectacle. Everything about her seems sharp and angular. Her horns have no curve, neither does her tail. Her snout ends in a fox-like point. Her slender figure only looks like a stick, her bones sticking out in some places. She retains the towering height 'of a SkyWing, while retaining the fin and slight colour-changing abilities of a RainWIng. She wears a pair of humongous glasses that are quite iconic among the fashion idustry. The glasses end in a sharp cat-eye point, and are white with black stripes and scarlet lenses. Her glossy scales seem to have a pallette, having a bright red fin and underbelly that matches her glasses, white main scales, and black stripes on her ear. Her eyes are a deep coffee colour, and are very angular and almond-shaped. Her horns and spikes look like they are made of graphite, as they are so shiny and grey. 'Her clothes are always slick, and designed by herself. Her most common look is a tight black turtleneck with very flared, straight black and red pin stripe pants. Her shoes are 12 inch heels that make her already towering appearance, even more huge. One can say it is terrifying. ' 'Her makeup is perfect. Her eyeliner is liquid, done in straight, large wings. Her contour makes her already slim face even skinnier. She always wears her signature bright, matte, red lipstick. Her eyshadow is stark white. ' Personality "oh my glasses? yes i made them myself." - mode Mode is much like a grumpy grandma. She complains about everything, she hates everyone, and will scream at you if her tea isn't hot enough. She has no filter whatsoever and is terrible at keeping secrets. Her jokes are very offensive, and she has paid many employees to keep quiet about the weird stuff she does at meetings. Her demands for only the best, and she is clearly a perfectionist. Her organized personality gets in the way of her social abilities. She isn't the best at making friends. Mode is a creative genius, her mind is a whirring computer, constantly coming up with new ideas. She is a classified genius, but her intelligence never shown through at school. "how i started? i cut scraps off of the nuns' dresses! i may have been raised in a convent, but i am no saint." - mode History Mode was born in a convent. Her mother sent her away as an egg to be raised with the Lord. Trivia �� Mode's history is based off of Coco Chanel �� Some aspects of her personality are based off of Edna Mode and Dwight Shrute from The Office �� Mode means fashion in various languages Gallery tollet eum salve est aliquid quod spatii tollet eum salve est aliquid quod spatii tollet eum salve est aliquid quod spatii tollet eum salve est aliquid quod spatii tollet eum salve est aliquid quod spatii tollet eum salve est aliquid quod spatii tollet eum salve est aliquid quod spatii tollet eum salve est aliquid quod spatii tollet eum salve est aliquid quod spatii tollet eum salve est aliquid quod spatii tollet eum salve est aliquid quod spatii tollet eum salve est aliquid quod spatii tollet eum salve est aliquid quod spatii tollet eum salve est aliquid quod spatii tollet eum salve est aliquid quod spatii tollet eum salve est aliquid quod spatii Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:SkyWings Category:Content (Abstrxcted)